1. Field
One or more embodiments of the following description relate to an object modeling method and apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In relation to a fluid simulation in a computer graphics (CG) area, in particular, in a visual effects (VFX) field, research is ongoing to numerically solve for the flow of a fluid. The Navier-Stokes equation regards a fluid as a sum of diminutive particles, and expresses interactions and movements between the particles. When a relatively ideal situation is assumed, the Navier-Stokes equation may be changed to the Bernoulli's principle. Typically, for realistic reproduction of fluid modeling based on the Navier-Stokes equation, incompressible conditions are to be satisfied.
In addition, with the simulation of deformable objects, it is typically desired that the simulations incorporate real-time model responses that have sufficiently high calculation accuracies so as to appear natural to a viewer's eyes. In such approaches, a model considering a physical characteristic of a deformable object, a boundary condition, and an external force applied may be used.
In the CG area, a simulation of a fluid and a simulation of a deformable object may typically be performed separately and independently. However, in a general environment, a fluid and a deformable object coexist and affect each other.